shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Blade/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Agility Ice's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are extraordinary. Ice himself can move at nearly inconceivable speeds and jump at astonishing heights, even dodge bullets with ease. On numerous occasions, Ice has shown being able to evade (or block) high-speed attacks and projectiles that move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them. Endurance Ice's Endurance is what makes him a superb bounty hunter, his endurance rivals that of the famous Roronoa Zoro who has been known to take tonnes of damage. Ice is able to continue fighting despite being stabbed and/or slashed. His endurance is both a great asset but also a great disadvantage, it allows him to continue fighting to the point of near death in order to protect his friend's and defeat his opponent. But at the same time it means that he won't go down until he is dead. Which means that if against an opponent of greater strength than him, he is going to die unless helped. Weapons Ice Blade carries quintuplets of blades. Each one is collected from a fallen swordsmen worthy of rememberance, it consist's of five different shaped blades, all five of which are supposed cursed blade's. Each Blade is known and feared for different reason's: Fūjin is a very unique blade, being used for mainly a neutral factor more that anything. Unlike the other four blades it's blade is unnoticeably thinner allowing the fruit to be used for multiple vibrations in which Ice take's advantage of using the vibrations to temporarily paralyse the opponent by emiting a shockwave attack which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that rings throughout the opponent's body, paralyzing them for a short period of time. This sword is known as the 'Chūwa suru' of the five, Ice uses this blade in his mouth and somehow that makes it more efficient. For more information on this blade's techniques, visit the Swords and Styles page. Raijin is known for it's unique ability to absorb lightning, and fire it at opponent's or even shock opponent's by clashing with them. It is blunt compared to the other blade's and is able to collect and multiply the volt's of electricity gathered, the blade is often mistaken for a lightning rod and as such is not actually considered a blade by most normal swordsmen, It takes an expert/skilled swordsmen to be able to know it's a blade. This sword has been used to shock numerous opponent's and is most proficient in thunder storm's. When a lightning cloud is unavailable to him, Ice will create static electricity himself by rubbing thing's together and such. For more information on this blade's techniques, visit the Swords and Styles page. Suijin ''is currently used in Ice's left hand,'' it is one of the cursed blades and is made from an unidentified metal so it's strength is unknown, but due to numerous battle's it has been seen to be extremely strong. This blade has the power of hydrokenesis and usually uses water to its advantage, when in rain the style of swordsmanship is near invincible, Ice usually uses the water to create defensive attack's and offensive attacks. Such as enveloping him in a sphere of water or using the water to reflect images of himself distracting the opponent while the real him appear's from another section of water. He has been known to defeat many Devil Fruit consumer's with this sword alone.This sword is used as Ice's defence. For more information on this blade's techniques, visit the Swords and Styles page. Enshin is currently used in Ice's right hand, the sword itself is a uniquely flammable metal. The Blade itself is strong enough to outclass most blade's and is sharp enough to cut blade's aswell. However that is not the amazing thing about this blade, the amazing ability of it is that with a single spark, clash or scrape, the blade will be set alight literally becoming a flame blade. This help's increase it's strength factor due to having heat on it's side occasionally melting the opponent's blade or weakening it and occasionally sending spark's into the opponent's face. This is the first Blade Ice ever weilded and it is the blade that Ice has used to bring many swordsmen to their knees with. Ice has been known to use many fire attack's with this blade however they are currently unknown. For more information on this blade's techniques, visit the Swords and Styles page. Doshin is a uniquely thick blade, it has little similarites with the other four blade's however this one's physical prowess is uncomparable, it is able to crush/snap opponent's blades and can slice cleanly through any type of solid. It is known for the ability to slice cleanly through solid's making even the strongest of material look thin. Ice has been seen to place the sword in the ground and run forward dragging it's blade through the ground and when close enough, pulling the sword up to strike the opponent, while at the same time shooting numerous rocks/dirt at his opponent's. For more information on the technique's of this style, visit the Swords and Styles page. Swordsmanship Ice is an extremely powerful master swordsman, being able to use one, two, and three swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. Ittoryu In addition to his primary fighting style, he has several other related fighting styles that form the greater part of his Gotoryu fighting abilities. Ittoryu (一刀流, Ittōryū?, literally meaning "One Sword Style") is one of them. This is the most basic of his fighting style's and the secondary style (By secondary im refering to the amount it is used) used by Ice. He mainly uses this sword style to test worthy swordsmen before truelly unleashing his swordsmanship. For this technique it is shown that he mainly uses his fire based blade to test the durability of the opponent's blades only converting to Gotoryu if they manage to get the upper hand of his Ittoryu. For more information on the technique's of this style, visit the Swords and Styles page. Nitoryu Nitoryu (二刀流, Nitōryū?, literally meaning "Two Sword Style") is rarely used by Ice Blade. Mainly being used to bring down multiple number's of enemies at once. Ice has been known to hardly ever use this technique, only when necessary. Although he has been shown to have mastered his own techniques of Nitoryu, proving to have one of the strongest version's of Nitoryu after naming most of his techniques after strong mythological creatures. For more information on the technique's of this style, visit the Swords and Styles page. Santoryu Santoryu (三刀流, Santōryū?, literally meaning "Three Swords Style") is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed attacks, direct hit attacks and compressed air projectile attacks. Despite the limited amount of user's in the world, Ice has been known to be very profound with this style of swordsmanship. Using it as a style to fight weaker opponent, he discovered it after several articles about Roronoa Zoro. After facing several raving Zoro fan's he decided to expand on his own version of the technique hence why his techniques are not as powerful as Roronoa Zoro's himselves but are severely close. For more information on the technique's of this style, visit the Swords and Styles page. Gotoryuu is a style of sword fighting that deals with wielding five blade's at once; one in each hand, one held by each foot and one in the mouth. The amount of techniques for this sword style number in the hundred's, varying from direct contact attacks, high speed attacks, elemental combination attacks and much like santoryu, compressed air projectile attacks. Ice is currently the ownly user of Gotoryuu in the world, as Gotoryuu is a self created and improved style by Ice Blade. These techniques are supremely powerful and can inflict fear in other swordsmen, Mihawk himself has said that this sword style is incredibly difficult to learn. For more information on the technique's of this style, visit the Swords and Styles page. Haki Busoshoku Haki Ice has become severely proficient with Busoshoku haki and can create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. This allows him to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. This can bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. He can also increase the affected weapon and/or body part's toughness to certain degrees but it requires more concentration, he can harder his sword's to a much harder degree during battle. He uses this technique to damage devil fruit user's far more than normal and can also be seen breaking opponent's weapons into pieces. He has also been shown to do this on his fist making it feel like being punched by steel when really it's his fist. He has also found a way to use his haki to create an 'extension' of the blade's, allowing them to hit farther away opponent's. Despite drastically increasing his weapon's sharpness it can also be seen to show a bright blue shining on the end of his blade and coming off, making the blade's look longer than they actually are. Kenbunshoku Haki Ice is quite profound with Kenbunshoku haki and can sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally up to a large island radius. He can sense almost all of the living creatures in that range and can almost accurately judge their strengths, sizes, and movements. He can predict an opponent's moves shortly (in form of premonition in the user's mind eye of their actions and amount of damage from it) before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade and allows him to react with high speed reflexes and dodge with the little to bare minimum required movement from even high velocity and/ or surprise attacks from even point black range that could have given him a fatal injury or kill him. The more killer intent the enemy has, the easier for Ice to predict. Ic can maintain his concentration while using Kenbunshoku Haki even during from small to large-scale events that could possibly distract him like large-scale distractions like an explosion or a scream of agony. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Character Subpages